


Coffee Shop Encounter

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale is at a coffee shop when he runs into a small child.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Coffee Shop Encounter

It was a typical morning. Aziraphale was on his way to the local coffee shop that he’d become quite fond of. He usually spent his mornings in this coffee shop. He loved all of the beautiful smells and unique people that he’s met there. It was also quiet, making it the perfect place to read a book when he needed somewhere besides the bookshop to do so. 

It had come to a point that he didn’t even have to say his order any more. Everyone who worked for the shop knew exactly what he wanted: hot cocoa. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised by this. He had been the one to encourage the owner to begin serving hot cocoa in the first place. It was one of his favorite drinks. He paid for his drink and placed a large tip in the tip jar. Really just to show how much he appreciated the hard work that the wonderful people did. Besides, he knew that life could be hard, financially, for humans sometimes. He took a seat at his usual table in the back and pulled out his book. 

“Hey mister,” a child said. Aziraphale ignored the boy, thinking the child couldn’t possibly be speaking to him. “Hello?” The child said. The boy reached for Aziraphale’s book, and Aizrpahale looked up. 

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said. “Do you need help finding your mom?” The boy shook his head.

“You’re in our spot.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“My daddy and I come here every single Saturday and sit at our table right here,” the child said as he put his hands on the table. “But you’re here.” The child crossed his arms. Aziraphale put a mark in his book. Apparently no one had ever taught this child manners. 

“My dear, this is a public space,” Aziraphale said as cooly as possible. “And I was here first. You and your father are more than welcome to the table once I’m finished with it.”

“You’re not even  _ using  _ it though! We’re going to  _ use  _ it.” Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something else but was caught off by a man, presumably the child’s father. 

“Michael, leave this man alone, go find a different table!” The man walked over to Aziraphae and smiled sheepishly. “I’m so sorry about him.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“There was no harm done,” Aziraphale said. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Are you sure?” the man said. “I know my son, he can be kind of pushy sometimes.” 

“All children are,” Aziraphale said. He sent waves of assurance in the man’s direction (mostly to get the man to leave him alone now that the pesky child was out of his face). “It’s alright, I get it.” The man nodded. 

“I’m sorry again,” the man said before walking off to find his son. Aziraphale reopened his book. 

“Now where was I?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
